Queen of Hearts
|-| Darren Wilden= Took Big A's orders (presumably), but also worked on his own to get rid of Garrett |-| Melissa Hastings= Blackmailed by Wilden and also afraid of him The Queen of Hearts 'was identified as Darren Wilden and Melissa Hastings. Melissa confirmed that she was the second Queen of Hearts in "Face Time". Biography The Queen of Hearts first appears in the Season 3's webisode "I'm A Free MAn", with a different costume. The actual Queen of Hearts appears in the Halloween special, "This Is A Dark Ride", during which they drug Aria and try to kill Spencer and Paige. In Season 4 , Mona confirms there were two Queens of Hearts, Darren Wilden & Melissa Hastings. Pretty Dirty Secrets According to a caption from a photo by ABC family, the Queen of Hearts first appeared here, watching Noel and Garrett in the Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store and wearing a different outfit. Series |-|Season 3= 'This Is A Dark Ride When Adam Lambert is walking away from Aria, viewers can see the Queen of Hearts in the background looking at them. She is seen holding the powder that Mona gave to an unknown individual earlier in the episode. When Aria isn't looking, the Queen of Hearts dumps the powder into Aria's drink. Later, when Spencer goes back to look for Garrett, she has a dangerous encounter with the Queen of Hearts. He tries to throw Spencer off the train, but she manages to run away. The Queen of Hearts chases after her and starts to choke Spencer. Then Paige comes to the rescue by managing to pull the attacker off of Spencer. In the aftermath, Paige notices a red press-on fingernail hanging from Spencer's hair. Spencer meets up with Hanna and they remark how large the nail is. Hanna states "that's a big girl" and Spencer replies "or maybe it's not for a girl at all". This leads the audience to believe the person in the costume may have been male or female (revealed later to be both). Mona-Mania At the end of the episode, "A" buries the Queen of Hearts mask in the woods along with the Phantom of the Opera mask (which Mona wore while impersonating Caleb). Hot Water Paige tries to help the girls uncover the identity of the person in the Queen of Hearts costume. She contacts Shana, the girl who works in the Halloween shop, but Shana cannot reveal customer information. Unwilling to give up, Hanna stalls her while Emily looks at the costumer history on the store computer and sends it to her phone. She says she will enlist Caleb's help to figure out whose credit card was used to purchase the costume. This lead never pans out. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Mona tells the girls that she didn't try to push Aria off the train, but knows who did. She shows them a video of Wilden and a second Queen of Hearts, who Mona says is Melissa. However, before her face is shown the computer, it is hacked into and all the files are deleted. Face Time It is revealed Melissa was indeed the second Queen of Hearts. She said she wore the same outfit as Wilden by accident, and then he forced her to help him into almost killing Aria. Appearances Notes *In "Kingdom of the Blind", Mona is seen at the end singing "The Eye Abides the Heart" and is holding a queen of hearts card, indicating some sort of connection. *Jenna has a Queen of Hearts themed birthday party in "That Girl is Poison". *Wilden was the one who attacked Spencer on the train and killed Garrett because he found out Darren was a dirty cop. Melissa may also have been the one who drugged Aria. Navigational |} |} Category:Antagonist Category:A Team Category:Anonymous Characters